A toda acción corresponde una reacción
by zuzu577
Summary: Las infidelidades son algo que sucede en el matrimonio, cerca del 50% de los hombres son infieles y en las mujeres es el 30%. Una infidelidad puede provocar daños irreparables. ¿Qué pasa si la persona que comete el adulterio no usa protección como es debido?
1. Chapter 1

Nuevamente estas ahí tirado en el piso de la cocina, él acaba de llegar del trabajo y por algún motivo que desconoces te ha golpeado, no siempre fue así solía ser amable cuando fueron novios, este comportamiento empezó hace dos años, cuando empezó a llegar noche y con el aroma del perfume de una mujer, con los cuellos de las camisas manchados de labial y sin ganas de tocarte a pesar de que antes no te dejaba dormir.

Te levantas con esfuerzo jamás golpea tu rostro, cualquier otra parte está bien pero tu rostro no, quizás lo haga para que no se den cuenta de lo que pasa en realidad, pero este no es el momento para pensar en ello tienes que recoger los platos que se han roto limpiar antes de que regrese de quien sabe dónde y con quien. Recoges los vidrios que están tirados por todas partes los restos de la comida que no fue consumida a pesar de que la preparaste especialmente para él; tardas alrededor de dos horas para limpiar todo y te diriges a la habitación que aun comparten con la intención de darte un baño de agua fría para que el dolor de tu lastimado cuerpo pase, todo tiene que ser rápido ya casi son las doce y llegara, quizás borracho pero eso es bueno así solo quera dormir y no te lastimara hasta mañana en la tarde cuando vuelva del trabajo.

Ya estas vestido con tu pijama celeste y caminas lentamente rumbo a la cama para dormir y olvidar por ese pequeño lapso de tiempo todo tus problemas, soñar que las cosas son como cuando eran recién casados, con las flores, los paseos nocturnos al parque, las salidas a cenar y sobre todo cuando decía te amo mientras te lo demostraba físicamente. Pero la suerte no quiere que eso suceda acaba de entrar a la habitación y como supones esta ebrio a mas no poder y tu cometes el error de mirarlo con tus ojos azules y tiemblas al ver como se acerca a ti, puedes ver en su mirada la lujuria que lo posee no puedes evitar nada él es más fuerte que tú y te toma en contra de tú voluntad, sin importarle que sangres, que grites de dolor y pidas que se detenga, él solo busca su propio placer y termina, se desploma sobre ti para pocos segundos después levantarse y mirar tu rostro que se a bañado en lágrimas, te examina con sus ojos negros aquellos que te embrujaban, los ojos que solías amar pero ahora temes con todo tu ser y lo único que puedes hacer el voltear para evitar que mire tu terror, y sin darte cuenta terminas dormido sin saber nada más del mundo ya no pudiste resistir.

A pasado un mes desde que él te violo, porque a pesar de estar casados se le llama violación, sientes tanto cansancio las náuseas son tan fuertes que hacen que corras al baño y te dobles para regresar todo lo que hayas consumido, claro que lo haces cuando no está, quien sabe lo que te podría hacer si se entera, pero eso lo pensaras luego ahora tienes que arreglarte para ir al médico y saber qué es lo que pasa, rápido todo lo haces rápido, no tardas mucho en estar en la pequeña clínica privada y ser atendido por el doctor, dices cuáles son tus síntomas, los mareos que te aquejas, las náuseas que odios y el cansancio que quiere acabar contigo, y la persona frente a ti solo oye y anota para luego hablar con la enfermera y pedir que te haga unos análisis de sangre, sigues a la amable enfermera y toma la muestra para luego decirte que los resultados estarán mañana a las tres de la tarde.

Vuelves a la casa para preparar la comida a pesar de que sabes que no ira a comer, no lo hace ya no.

Preparas su platillo favorito espagueti con salsa de tomate y pequeñas bolitas de carne, acompañado de un vino blanco y de postre solo algo de fruta roja con un poco de jugo de limón; sirves la comida y te sientas a comer pero antes de poder picar el plato él entra al comedor y toma su lugar en la mesa en el centro como todo hombre de la casa, no sabes que hacer tanto tiempo sin que llegara a comer y ahora está frente a ti comiendo de lo más tranquilo, decides comer para evitar problemas todo en silencio sin mirar su rostro procurando que tu mirada no se desvié del plato, cuando termina pide más y le sirves sin mirar su rostro sin hacer ruido como si solo estuvieras programado para eso.

Sientes su mirada clavada en ti, intentas ignorarlo y seguir con lo que hacías pero su mano te lo impide, te ha tomado del brazo y jala de ti para sentarte en su regazo; acaricia tu cuerpo, con sus manos grandes y cálidas recorre tu cintura, caderas, brazos y llega al borde de la playera levantándola con suavidad tocándote el torso, subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a los pezones los cuales masajea, acerca su boca a tu oído y susurra con esa voz tan grave tu nombre

Naruto

Hace tanto tiempo que no lo oyes llamarte, que no escuchas su voz, y te estremeces, carga de ti con suavidad y se dirige escaleras arriba a la alcoba que comparten, entra contigo en brazos y te toma, con tanto cariño, necesidad bebe todo lo que eres como en antaño, cuando no tenían preocupaciones, lo hace suave, lento hasta la mañana que los recibe con sus cálidos rayos de sol prometiéndoles un mejor futuro juntos, pero solo es un sueño que no se llegara a realizar.

Vas al doctor por los resultados ya no sabes si estar feliz o triste, si lloras de alegría o dolor. Los resultados son claros estas embarazado pero el segundo resultado destruye cualquier oportunidad de ser feliz con tu esposo e hijo tienes SIDA.


	2. Chapter 2

Este fic se encuentra publicado en mor yaoi bajo el mismo nombre y usuario, hasta hace poco me dijeron como publicar aqui jajajaja

no me lo robe ni nada soy la misma autora

Lo golpeaste de nuevo, ya perdiste la cuenta de las veces que le has hecho daño, siempre lo mismo sales del trabajo y te diriges con tu amante aquella chica de pelo rosa que conociste en el bar que frecuentas, te hipnotizó con sus ojos verdes y la forma en que sonríe.

Claro que no es la primera vez que le eres infiel a tu esposo, lo haces desde hace dos años, todo empezó cuando saliste con tus amigos y estos empezaron a hablar de sus antiguas amantes o los que todavía tenían a pesar de estar casados, y cuando te preguntaron les respondiste que no habías tenido otra más que tu esposo.

Lo conociste desde la infancia se enamoraron y casaron al cumplir la mayoría de edad, todos se burlaron de ti por no conocer el placer de otro cuerpo, te hicieron sentir menos hombre por eso lo hiciste, por eso empezaste a serle infiel, al principio él no se dio cuenta todo iba bien, pero lo descubrió y te pidió explicaciones, tú en respuesta lo golpeaste desde entonces él ya no se acerca todo lo hace desde lejos, no te mira y cuando tú lo haces el rehúye de tu mirada, de tu toque y te molestas porque ya no te espera para comer, no sonríe para darte la bienvenida, no te besa por eso lo golpeas para liberar tu frustración, la rabia que te carcome, sin embargo eso lo empeora, durante la noche cuando llegas ya esta dormido en la habitación que "comparten" pero la verdad es que solo es un engaño cuando finges dormir él se levanta y va a otra habitación para dormir en ella, cuando lo descubriste quisiste una respuesta y lo seguiste para que te la diera pero sorpresa el caminaba dormido y eso te puso alerta, en su inconciencia busca la manera de alejarse de ti.

Te dolió tanto que huyera en sueños que no quisiera estar cercas, pero lo entiendes por eso lo dejas dormir ahí y cuando la mañana llega te levantas temprano para volver a llevarlo a la habitación antes de que despierte, te vas temprano para no tener que pasar por el dolor de que te evite, que no te desee buen día, que no te despida con un beso por eso siempre sales temprano.

Paso el día de trabajo rápido, sales de la oficina para dirigirte al bar para beber unas cuantas copas, lo suficiente para olvidar un momento pero no demasiado como para tener que tomar un taxi, hoy no piensas visitar a tu amante, solo quieres llegar a casa y mirar el rostro de tu esposo dormido, solo en esos momentos eres capaz de míralo sin que este se dé cuenta; llegas a casa y entras sin hacer ruido, subes las escaleras con algo de dificultad pero llegas a la habitación y abres la puerta, lo ves y el a ti por primera vez en esos casi dos años mirar sus ojos azules, los ojos de los que te enamoraste, esta vestido con su pijama azul se ve tan lindo y no puedes evitar excitarte, te diriges a él mostrando toda la lujuria que te carcome y lo tomas sin saber nada, sin oír nada, solo quieres que este unido a ti y cuando terminas te desplomas sobre su cuerpo recuperando la respiración, te levantas un poco apoyado en tus brazos para mirarlo, esperar que diga te amo como antes pero en vez de eso su rostro rojo por el llanto es el que te mira para luego desviar sus ojos a otro lado y se queda dormido; y tú lo sigues a ese mundo de inconciencia.

A la mañana siguiente despiertas temprano para ir a buscarlo a la otra habitación pero o sorpresa él se encuentra a tu lado, lo miras fijamente y te das cuenta de la sangre seca que hay en la cama, recuerdas todo y te sientes fatal ahora lo haz lastimado de una forma que jamás olvidara.

Rápido sales rápido de la habitación te arreglas y vas al trabajo, terminas con lo pendiente y sales de la oficina para dirigirte a casa de la que era tu amante y piensas "era" porque terminaras con ella, porqué quieres que tu esposo vuelva a ser el de antes que tu matrimonio sea el de antes.

Llegas y entras con tu llave ella se encuentra recostada en el sofá viendo la televisión y cuando sus ojos verdes te miran tu solo le dices frio y sin sentimiento

Terminamos, Sakura

Para luego salir de ahí sin voltear.

Ha pasado un mes desde que abusaste de tu esposo, pero hoy es diferente quieres estar cerca de él y vas a comer a la casa hace tanto tiempo que no lo haces que no conviven, llegas y entras al comedor él está ahí y en tu lugar reposa el plato de comida, tu favorita te sientes y comienzas a comer, no sabes cómo comportarte hace mucho que no hablan, cuando terminas de comer pides otro plato, él se para a servirte todo sin mira tu rostro, ni por error no lo soportas y lo tomas del brazo y jalas para que quede sentado en tus piernas, y comienzas a acariciar su cuerpo, sus brazos, caderas levantas la playera que usa para tocar sus pezones y lo fundes en un beso demandante para luego susurrar su nombre

Naruto

Lo cargas y llevas a la habitación, lo tomas como antes cuando eran recién casados, cuando no te preocupaba lo que pensaran de ti por casarte con el amor de tu vida y te das cuenta de lo tonto que fuiste al traicionarlo, y solo ruegas para que todo sea como antes que se te de una nueva oportunidad.

Que sean felices para siempre, pero algo dentro de ti sabe que eso no pasara y tienes miedo, miedo de las consecuencias de tus engaños, rezas para que todo salga bien pero no será así por que a cada acción corresponde una reacción.


	3. Chapter 3

Con el alma desconsolada vuelves a casa, SIDA es la única palabra que pasa por tu mente, no te importa el bebé sabes que podría estar bien hasta los tres meses, pero eso no te quita de la cabeza que quizás Sasuke lo sabia que tenía SIDA y por eso te violo aquella noche, que por eso te hizo el "amor" ayer, para pasarte su sufrimiento, pero tu no tienes la culpa de lo que le paso tu solo querías que el fuera feliz por eso te esforzaste todo lo que podías pero él no lo valoro.

Haaa que sentimiento tan raro es el que aflora en tu interior no es amor, ni lastima sino odio, odio puro hacia la persona que juraste amar, lo único que quieres es vengarte por eso en tu mente se idea un plan para lograrlo, hacer que sufra tanto como tu lo has hecho durante esos dos años donde solo recibías vejaciones de su parte.

Han pasado tres meses desde que te reconciliaste con tu amado esposo, durante ese tiempo todo a sido miel sobre hojuelas, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada esos dos años donde lo lastimabas peor que a los animales, no solo eso también te haz dado cuenta de los cambios que le han ocurrido, desde que subió de peso, sus mejillas sonrrojadas y cuando hacen el amor la sensibilidad que demuestra es símbolo inequívoco de que esta embarazado, pero él no te a dicho nada.

Que dicha sientes, que felicidad no hay nada mejor que recuperar el tiempo, el crear una familia y ser recibido en casa con un te amo de la persona que haz jurado amar, miras el calendario que se haya sobre tu escritorio y te das cuenta de que falta poco para celebrar su aniversario, en el que cumplirán cinco años de casados, ahora entiendes porque tu amado Naruto no te ha dicho nada del embarazo, tal vez sea tu regalo de aniversario, quizás piensa que no sabes nada al respecto por eso no te a dicho nada.

Ha que felicidad tan grande, por eso decides salir temprano de la oficina y dirigirte a la primera florería que conoces, para encargar parte de tu regalo para esa mágica celebración, donde le pedirás que vayan de segunda luna de miel a cualquier lugar que el escoja, será fantástico.

Ya paso el tiempo, tu aniversario será el día de mañana, al igual que tu venganza durante esos tres meses a sido lo mas difícil que has tenido que hacer, fingir que lo amas, recibirlo con una sonrisa y hacer "el amor", pero todo eso tendrá frutos el día de mañana donde le recibirás con una sorpresa, ¡a que sorpresa tan maravillosa! Es la que se llevara.

Por fin es el gran día, regresas a casa con la ilusión de pasar la mejor noche de sus vidas, te lo imaginas con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que te lleva al paraíso, que bella noche.

Entras a la casa y abres la puerta, en el piso hay un camino de pétalos al parecer le llego tu regalo pero tu esposo lo uso de una manera mas romántica de la cual fue la idea, encuentras sobre la mesita de entrada una nota que dice en su caligrafía

"Sube"

Con una pieza de ropa que usaba hoy en la mañana, ¡ha que hermosa sorpresa!

Oyes ruido en la parte de abajo, Sasuke ya llego por eso te preparas subes sobre el banquito para alcanzar la altura indicada, maravilloso, maravilloso la sorpresa esta por llegar, colocas aquel hermoso collar que has creado para esa ocasión especial, cuando oyes sus pasos a dos metros de distancia te dejas caer del banquito con gracia, ¡a como deseas poder ver su cara de sorpresa ante su regalo!, claro que previamente has colocado el pequeño sobre con los resultados en tu pecho con ayuda de un pequeño seguro ¡que maravillosa noche!

¡Que noche mas horrible!, es lo que piensas, ¿Cómo es que paso esto? ¿Como llego esto a pasar? ¿Dónde quedo su futuro? ¿Por qué?

Y la respuesta se pone ante ti, en su pecho hay una carta, sus ultimas palabras, primero bajas aquel hermoso cuerpo de esa horrenda soga que lo sostiene, con cuidado tratando de no dañarlo, cuando lo tienes en tus brazos lo colocas con cuidado sobre la cama llena de pétalos, ¡Aa se ve tan hermoso! Como si durmiera tan tranquilo y esperas que el lugar en el que este ahora pueda estar así tranquilo, tan bello como ahora.

Quitas el sobre de su pecho con cuidado de no picarlo con el seguro y lo lees, MENTIRA, es mentira lo que hay escrito en aquel maldito papel no pude ser verdad, pero muy en el fondo sabes que lo es, que lo que esta escrito es verdad y entiendes porque lo hizo por que tomo aquella decisión.

SIDA tu amado esposo tiene SIDA y todo es por tu culpa, por tratar de mostrar tu hombría con tus amigos, por tratar de demostrar lo hombre que eras haz perdido a la única persona que te hacia feliz.

Te diriges al baño y abres la gaveta donde colocan las medicinas y tomas la pequeña navaja de afeitar, esas que son plaquitas de aluminio sumamente afiladas y regresas a la habitación, donde el cuerpo de tu amado esposo te espera sobre su lecho.

Con cuidado te acomodas a su lado y abrazas el inerte cuerpo que aun conserva algo de calor.

- Pronto amor, pronto estaré contigo –

Dices mientras cortas con aquella navaja tus muñecas de forma vertical y miras como es sangre contaminada con aquel horrendo veneno se desliza.

Tu cuerpo pierde calor y durante ese pequeño lapso de tiempo que te queda entre la vida y la muerte, rezas con todas tus fuerzas para llegar al mismo lugar que tu amado, para que Dios les de la oportunidad de volver a ser felices en otra vida, y que tu no vuelvas a cometer ese terrible error, y rezas por que los bendigan de nuevo con aquel pequeño que se han llevado sin darle oportunidad de vivir, para que el alma que estaba destinada a ese pequeño cuerpecito sea la misma.

Ese es tu último deseo, uno egoísta pero que mas da de todas formas es muy poco probable que se te conceda, tu cuerpo ya no pesa y cierras los ojos con lentitud mirando al hermoso ángel que sostienes después de todo no fue tan mala la noche.


	4. Chapter 4

Se encontraron hoy a las diez de la mañana dos cuerpos abandonados, que fueron identificados como Uchiha Sasuke y su esposo Uchiha-Uzumaki Naruto; según fuentes de la investigación los cuerpos tenían tres días de descomposición, fueron encontrados después de que una vecina interpusiera una denuncia debido a que un aroma pútrido se colaba desde la ventana que correspondía a habitación de la pareja.

Según los objetos que se encontraban en el lugar la pareja cometió suicidio, con minutos de diferencia, se creé que es debido al contenido de un sobre que eran los resultados de una prueba de sangre donde se dice que la pareja había contraído SIDA.

Dejas caer la tasa en la que bebías tu exquisito té al oír la noticia, Sasuke tu amado Sasuke a muerto, se a suicidado debido a que tenia SIDA y tu mente reacciona, Sasuke tenia SIDA eso significa que tu también lo tienes pero sobre todo tu bebé, aquel pequeño que esperas.

Sales de tu departamento con dirección al medico con el que consultas para poner sobre aviso de la situación, y recuerdas la forma en que conociste a tu amado Sasuke.

Fue una noche cuando saliste a divertirte al bar, sentiste una mirada muy pesada y la buscaste encontrándote con un adonis de cabello y ojos color negro quedaste prendada de su belleza y así empezó su relación. Solo duro dos semanas ya que un día vino dela nada diciendo que terminaron y no lo volviste a ver hasta el día de hoy, por eso el no sabia que tu estas embarazada; le mentiste durante ese tiempo en el que tenían relaciones diciéndole que te cuidabas con anticonceptivos por eso nunca uso condón y terminaba en tu interior, por eso estas embarazada por que te cegó el amor que creías que te tenia y a pesar de todo a pesar de que te haiga contagiado tu no te arrepientes por que a podido sobrevivir algo de él en este mundo y ese algo es tu bebé.

Llegas al consultorio y le cuentas a tu doctor lo que te acabas de enterar y te realizan los estudios correspondientes, sale positivo.

Te dan a elegir dos opciones, interrumpir el embarazo o continuarlo, por supuesto tú eliges continuarlo a pesar de los riesgos.

Pero sabes que estará bien, tu bebé estará bien.

El doctor te receta un tratamiento para prevenir que tu bebé nazca con el virus, eso te alivia, según lo que te comenta los niños pueden contraer el virus durante el embarazo con un treinta porciento y si se da tratamiento a los tres meses ese treinta porciento desciende a un tres, otra forma es por medio del parto por eso te recomienda hacer cesaría y la tercera es a través de la leche por eso te aconseja que uses formula.

Por fin llego el gran día, el día en que conocerás a tu bebé en persona, el día en que se dirá si tu bebé vivirá con el virus en su sistema, rezas para que no.

Te llevan al quirófano para realizar la cesaría, ponen la mascarilla de anestesia en tu nariz y te hacen contar hasta diez, pero no terminas ya que el efecto del anestésico es mas fuerte, todo se vuelve negro y dejas de sentir.

Despiertas con un horrible dolor en el vientre, desorientada y recuerdas donde te encuentras, la enfermera acaba de entrar en la habitación y en sus manos porta un pequeño bulto envuelto en una sabanita color celeste, a sido un niño.

El doctor entra detrás de ella y te da la noticia de que tu bebé esta limpio, el tratamiento fue un éxito y hace una señal a la enfermera para que te lo pase.

Con manos temblorosas lo cargas y descubres su rostro, ¡que bebé más precioso! Es lo que piensas. Tiene pequeños mechoncitos de cabello color negro y cuando abre sus ojitos, ¡sorpresa! También son negros.

Solo se te viene a la mente un nombre.

Bienvenido, Sasuke.


End file.
